1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat with an internal cushion air bag apparatus, and a cushion air bag apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-52535 describes a vehicle seat with an internal cushion air bag apparatus that includes a cushion panel that forms a bottom portion of a seat cushion, an inflator provided at a front portion of the cushion panel, and a cushion air bag provided on the cushion panel.
In this vehicle seat, during a frontal collision of the vehicle, the cushion air bag inflates when gas is injected from the inflator. As a result, the thighs of a seated occupant are pushed upward, which enables a so-called submarine phenomenon in which the waist sinks down into the seat cushion to be suppressed.
However, the vehicle seat described in JP-A-2010-52535 has room for improvement to even more effectively inhibit this submarine phenomenon.